wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Necromancer
Necromancers are mortal practitioners of death magic, commonly referred to as necromancy. Channeling their knowledge of the arcane into manipulation of the forces of life and death, these men and women were instrumental in the forming of the Scourge in Lordaeron. Necromancers are spellcasters whose magics manipulate the power of death. In calling upon this power, necromancers risk being consumed by it - until eventually they join the ranks of the undead. Necromancers twist arcane magic to manipulate the power of death. Commanding the undead, generally in the service of the Scourge, they gradually take on the characteristics of the dead - hollow eyes, shambling gaits, pallid and sunken skin, foul oders and so forth. Most, if not all, modern necromancers were trained by Kel'Thuzad and his agents in the Scholomance beneath Caer Darrow, otherwise known as the School of Necromancy. Amazingly, the School was never discovered by agents of the Crown of Lordaeron, and remained untouched and functional until well beyond the end of the Third War. The school contains notable figures such as the Lich, Ras Frostwhisper, as well as the headmaster of the facility, Darkmaster Gandling. The Necromancers continue to abound in the Plaguelands. Overseeing both the spread of the Blight and the construction of new Scourge installations, necromancers are most commonly encountered within and around the ruined city of Stratholme. An elite branch of necromancers, under the command of the dark master Maleki the Pallid, refer to themselves as the Thuzadin, in honor of their lord and first of their kind, Kel'Thuzad. The origins of Necromancy date back to the First War, when Gul'dan's Necrolytes developed the ability to raise corpses to serve as skeleton warriors in the Horde. But Necromancers have been around since the beginning of the Nathrezim race, who were the first ever known beings to raise Undead from Night Elven corpses (as seen in the War of the Ancients novel). Epic Necromancer The epic necromancer is a dark champion of the dead and vile bane of the living. His undead creations terrorize the land while he ravages his opposition with twisted magic. The living fear his name and the dead flock to it. The epic necromancer lives and dies by his spellcasting powers and his ability to command, create, summon and control undead. Uncorrupted Necromancer Most young necromancers claim they know what they're getting into. They know about the seductive whisper of power and the strength of the Nether. They know of the crushing will of the demon lords and, most of all they know of the corruptive influence of necromantic magic. They say it will not happen to them; they will not fall to evil, as as have so many before them. Most of them are wrong. Most of them join the dark ranks of the creature with which they traffic. Some few, though, are right. Some are strong enough to resist the will of the Legion and of the dark powers they wield; they, in turn, bend their wills to mastering necromantic secrets while remaining immune to their taint. These are the uncorrupted necromancers, and they spread both distrust and hope wherever they go. Some few even announce themselves openly in the cities of the Horde or, rarer, the Alliance, and make their unique talents available to their affilation. Uncorrupted necromancers are rare necromancers who do not suffer from arcane corruption: their alignments remain inviolate, unless they cast evil spells, and do evil deeds. Forsaken Necromancer The Dark Lady, Sylvanas Windrunner, realized how valuable necromancy was to their cause. Though Forsaken heal naturally, many go to priests of the Forgotten Shadow for "repairs". Necromancers can also free enslaved, mindless undead and research powerful spells that might one day return the Forsaken to life. Sylvanas knew she needed necromancers to heal, strengthen and replace her people, and she set about wooing necromancers away from the Scourge...primarily by force. In World of Warcraft Originally planned as one of the classes along with Death Knight, this did not make release. Famous Necromancers Necromancers in WoW can also be found guarding Ziggurats in place of crypt fiends. Without nearby corpses to manipulate, however, they lack suitable combat skills. Necromancers in WoW *Scourge Necromancer *Deatholme Necromancer - Ghostlands *Death's Head Necromancer - Razorfen Downs *Outcast Necromancer - Desolace *Thuzadin Necromancer - Stratholme *Scholomance Necromancer - Scholomance *Necromancer - Eastern Plaguelands, Stratholme Category:Lore Category:Scourge Category:Creatures Category:Undead Category:Necromancers Category:Classes